¿Qué es lo que has hecho?
by Zary Ssj
Summary: Pan tiene que elegir entre el odio que siempre ha sentido por Oob, o el amor que está comenzando a experimentar. Quiere ser la mejor ante él, y para eso es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, incluso matarlo. Capítulo único. Pan x Oob. Gracias a todo aquel que esté dispuesto a leer...


Disclaimer. Dragon Ball es de Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p>¿Qué es lo que has hecho?<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Me dejarías lastimarte?<em>

_Entiende que necesito hacerlo._

_Ojalá tuviera otras opciones,_

_Que lastimar a quien amo."_

* * *

><p>Nada podía hacerla sentirse mejor. Se consideraba débil y perdida, pero sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Tenía que pelear con él y vencerlo.<p>

Aún recordaba ese día, el momento justo en el que su adorado abuelo se llevó a ese chiquillo para entrenarlo. Pan tenía cuatro años y era su primera vez como participante del Tenkaichi Budokai. Como descendiente del gran Son Goku había ganado su asalto sin mucho esfuerzo y su abuelito le había acariciado el cabello, felicitándola.

Pero todo se desmoronó cuando ese niño subió a la plataforma a enfrentarse a Goku. Ella notó enseguida que su abuelo moría por pelear con él. Y todo sucedió muy rápido. Entre patadas y puñetazos se sentía la excitación que ambos contrincantes sentían por destrozarse. De repente el asalto terminó con el anuncio de que Son Goku se iría a entrenar con ese mocoso llamado Oob.

Los ojos negros de la niña se empañaron de lágrimas cuando los vio partir, gritando desesperadamente "¡Abuelito no te vayas!", pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas y por primera vez, a su corta edad, Pan miró a ese niño con odio.

Diez años tuvieron que pasar para que Pan, ahora de catorce, volviera a estar con su abuelo. Al verlo asomarse por la puerta sonrió lo más amplio que pudo, sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió a abrazarlo. Estaba tan feliz, pero como burbuja estalló ese momento en su cara al ver que Oob estaba detrás de él.

Desde ahí había tenido que soportar que él estuviera cerca. Cada día ella quería que su abuelo la entrenara como antes, y cuando lograba avanzar en la relación abuelo-nieta Oob siempre captaba de nuevo la atención. Según Goku, él era un joven bastante poderoso.

A Pan no le quedaba más remedio que entrenar por su cuenta. De alguna manera había logrado la transformación del saiyajin en su segunda fase, pero seguía sintiendo que no era rival para Oob.

El chico, por su parte, la miraba de otro modo. Para él Pan era hermosa, lo deslumbró en el momento en que la volvió a ver, además, sabía que ella era una rival muy poderosa.

Lo extraño era que Pan, al ver a Oob entrenar con su abuelo, empezaba a sentir algo más. Primero sentía envidia de él, después lo odiaba, y todo eso desaparecía cuando lo observaba continuamente por una hora. Empezaba a ver sus atributos, aquellos que por terca no había notado antes. Él le parecía guapo, el color de su piel le gustaba, su carácter y forma de ser. Cada vez que ella le ignoraba, podía ver lo mal que dejaba al muchacho.

Oob trataba de darle su espacio, pero realmente quería que ambos llegaran a conocerse, para que llegara el día que él más ansiaba: el día en que Pan aceptara sus sentimientos. Por su parte, ella cada vez estaba más y más confundida.

Sobre todo después de la batalla contra Baby Vegeta, en la que por sentirse desdichada y triste no había podido colaborar en nada, provocando que Oob la salvara. En ese momento entendió, al ver al muchacho sonrojado cubriéndola de los ataques, que de verdad sentía algo por él. Solo que no sabía si era odio o amor.

Y las cosas no mejoraron con el tiempo. Ahora Pan tenía dieciocho años y se sentía más confundida que nunca. Sabía que sentía amor y odio por Oob, y el problema era cómo solucionarlo. Lo que empeoraba todo era que el muchacho se le había declarado una noche en la que la luna estaba realmente hermosa, pero ella no respondió. Desde ese momento ella evitaba hasta hacer contacto visual, sentía que no merecía a ese muchacho, por que más que quererlo lo odiaba, o eso quería creer.

Una noche, Pan estaba sentada, apoyada en un árbol afuera de la casa de su abuelo, contemplando el cielo. Oob regresaba con su familia después de una semana de entrenamiento, pero la vio salir y la siguió. Se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola.- Su voz denotaba nerviosismo. Y como no, si la muchacha le parecía demasiado hermosa, casi irreal, bañada con la luz de la luna.

-Hola.- Pan luchó para que esa frase le saliera lo más fría posible.

-¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos?- Oob sabía que entraba en un terreno minado.

-Excelentes, claro, serían mejores si me permitieras entrenar con mi abuelo.- Dijo Pan, con un toque de furia.

Oob se sintió terrible. –Si quieres puedo decirle al señor Goku que deje de entrenarme.- Dijo en un intento fallido de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Por qué harías una cosa como esa?- "Finge demencia, finge demencia".

-Ya sabes lo que siento.- Uno, dos tres, ¡listo! Al muchacho le ardía la cara del sonrojo. La miró y podía ver perfectamente el carmesí en sus mejillas, y por kami-sama, tenía tantas ganas de besarla. No lo resistió, la tomó por la cintura, aprisionó los labios de ella y bendito el árbol que la acorraló.

Pan intentó soltarse, pero se sentía tan bien. Oob la besaba delicadamente, torpemente exploraba su cintura y espalda con manos temblorosas. Ella no sabía qué hacer, simplemente seguía el ritmo de sus labios.

Pero el encanto se rompió cuando de súbita manera la memoria de Pan evocó los malos momentos. Recordó las innumerables maldiciones que lanzó al cielo, jurando que vencería a Oob, también los duros entrenamientos autoimpuestos, los días en los que se sentía impotente… Entonces alejó al muchacho de sí y corrió de vuelta a la casa.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!- Gritó al entrar en su cuarto. Aventó al suelo cuanta cosa tocó con sus manos. Había hecho justo lo que no debía, ceder ante Oob. Lloró como si hacerlo fuera a solucionarlo todo. Y ahora se deba cuenta de algo: se había enamorado del chico, pero no sabía qué hacer con el odio que también sentía. Su madre seguramente le diría: "si lo amas, debes de deshacerte del odio".

Entonces su mente hizo clic…

Al día siguiente deseó encontrarse con él. Cuando lo hizo la ira la dominó, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacía Oob, le tomó del cuello de su camisa y como era la chica más fuerte del mundo, lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo.

-Te reto a un combate mañana a medio día, en lo alto de las montañas.- Le miró con tanto odio que Oob comprendió que hablaba enserio. Acto seguido lo soltó y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto. Pasó toda la noche pensando si eso era lo correcto.

Por fin llegó el momento que decidiría todo. Pan esperaba a su oponente con los brazos cruzados. Su mente no procesaba más que el odio. Al verlo venir se puso en guardia y sin previo aviso proporcionó el primer golpe.

* * *

><p>"<em>No mostraré clemencia por ti ahora"<em>

* * *

><p>Oob se asustó, pero logró evitar el ataque. Acto seguido detuvo el puño de Pan.<p>

-No voy a lastimarte.- Dijo convencido.

-¡Deja de tenerme lástima!-

Pan comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos, mientras Oob los detenía con destreza. De repente ella liberó su ki y voló por los aires, donde se transformó en saiyajin dos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sé que no hay recuperación"<em>

* * *

><p>-¡No te contengas!- Le exigió la muchacha a Oob.<p>

Él liberó su ki y la persiguió por el cielo. Comprendía que Pan necesitaba esa pelea, así que no se limitó en nada.

Los golpes iban y venían. Sus cuerpos danzaban.

Pan lanzó un rayo de energía que Oob no pudo esquivar. El muchacho cayó en picada y se estrelló en el suelo. El corazón de Pan latió con fuerza, se sentía mal, pero apretó los dientes y lo golpeó con más rayos. Gritaba para no derramar lágrimas. Oob los recibió todos de lleno.

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Te importaría si te matara?<em>

_¿Te importaría si lo intentara?_

_Porque te has convertido en mi peor enemigo._

_Llevas el odio que siento._

* * *

><p>El muchacho no podía moverse. No quería lastimarla, pero si quería hacerla sentir mejor, debía dar todo de sí. Concentró sus fuerzas y voló de nuevo. Utilizó todas las técnicas que sabía al máximo nivel. La acorraló cerca del suelo y lanzó un rayo que le dio directo en el pecho a ella. Pan se levantó con hilo se sangre saliendo de su boca.<p>

-Perdóname.- Suplicó el muchacho. Ella tomó una posición muy conocida, en sus manos comenzaba a formarse una esfera de luz azul. Cuando estuvo lista, arrojó el Kame hame ha hacia Oob, quien contraatacó con la misma técnica.

-¡¿Esto te hará feliz?!- Gritó él.

Ella aumentó su ki para perfeccionar la técnica, más no contestó. Si Oob hubiera visto su rostro, se habría detenido. Pan lloraba demasiado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yo he estado esperando por alguien como tú"<em>

* * *

><p>Las estelas de luz seguían chocando, haciendo que el suelo temblara. Tal era la fuerza de ambos que las piedras comenzaban a elevarse. De repente Pan anuló su Kame hame ha, esquivó la trayectoria del otro ataque y voló en dirección a Oob. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente por fin él vio el rostro de Pan. Su espíritu flaqueó y no se dio cuenta de que ella soltó un pequeño rayo en su pecho. El muchacho caía y antes de golpear el suelo Pan amortiguó con su cuerpo el impacto.<p>

Su cabello rubio volvió a su estado original. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hacia el rostro de Oob, quien la miraba con amor.

-¿Te-te sientes mejor?- Su voz se tornaba débil.

-Perdóname, Oob… No, no me siento bien.- Ella hundió su cara en el pecho del chico.

-¿Por qué?- Tosió y soltó sangre. Pan al escucharlo levantó el rostro, lo miró por primera vez a los ojos.

-Porque me enamoré de ti… Pero tenía que deshacerme del odio que sentí desde que mi abuelo se fue para entrenarte.- Los sollozos no paraban.

-Te amo, Pan.- Esbozó una débil sonrisa, pues había escuchado las palabras que tanto esperaba salieran de los finos labios de ella y fue lo último que oyó. Oob se había desmayado.

Pan, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, voló hasta el templo de Kami-sama para que lo curara.

Cuando llegó, el dios de la tierra se sorprendió de que el muchacho no estuviera muerto. Estaba muy lastimado y las heridas le sangraban.

-Por favor, Kami-sama, no deje que muera.- Pan no dejaba de rogar.

-La pelea fue intensa, niña. Haré lo posible.- Se limitó a decir el dios.

Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Oob y una cálida luz verde lo iluminó. Poco a poco se fue observando la mejoría, pues su rostro estaba más calmado. Lo dejaron descansando alrededor de una hora.

* * *

><p>"<em>Seremos libres, cuando esto termine"<em>

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué hiciste esto, niña?- La pregunta de Kami-sama la tomó por sorpresa. Pan se tomó un tiempo para contestar. No lo hizo para inventar un pretexto, si no para acomodar sus ideas.<p>

-Lo necesitaba.- Dijo al fin. El dios la miró intrigado. No debía interferir demasiado en la vida de los mortales, así que espero que la joven hablara.

-Amo a Oob, pero había albergado diez años de odio hacia él. Necesitaba deshacerme de ese sentimiento, para poder seguir.- Continuó. –De verdad quiero amarlo como él se merece… Y la única vía posible era esta pelea.-

-Estuviste a punto de matarlo.- Kami-sama no comprendía del todo.

-Lo sé, pero no tenía opción. Si demostraba ser mejor que Oob, sabía que el odio se esfumaría para siempre.- Pan se llevó las manos al rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Pan…- Oob murmuró en sueños.

Ella corrió a su lado y le tomó la mano. Cuando él despertó sonrió al verla ahí, con los ojos rojos de llorar, su rostro con aire de preocupación, sus manos sosteniendo la suya. Pan se abalanzó sobre Oob, abrazándose a su cuello.

-¡Perdóname, perdóname!- Lo que menos quería era que él comenzara a odiarla.

-No te disculpes, tonta. Sé que necesitabas esa pelea.- Dijo, y la atrajo hacía él. Se besaron suavemente. Pan volvió a llorar y Oob con su pulgar le limpiaba las lágrimas.

No supieron tiempo pasó, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. –Deja de llorar, Pan.- Dijo el muchacho esbozando una sonrisa. –No voy a odiarte ni nada… Te amo y lo sabes.-

-Lo sé… Lo sé.- Pan suspiró. Tomó el rostro de Oob entre sus manos y depositó un rápido y tierno beso sobre su frente. -Regresemos.- Dijo, ayudando al muchacho a incorporarse.

Agradecieron la ayuda a Kami-sama y descendieron juntos, volando abrazados. Realmente se sentían libres. Pan había dejado su odio, sus inseguridades, que no le permitían ver más allá. Oob sabía que podía hacerla feliz, porque la amaba de verdad, y estaba dispuesto a dar todo, incluida su vida, para que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>Mi primera historia! Les agradezco mucho la lectura.<p>

**Algunas aclaraciones: **Este relato está inspirado en la canción "What Have You Done" de la banda Within Temptation. También este tipo de relación está basada en la que explica **Schala S **en uno de sus fics... La verdad me gustó mucho y quiero agradecerle, ¡Gracias!

Espero que nos volvamos a leer...

¡Ciao!


End file.
